Release
by wff-writer
Summary: First time... sort of.


Title: Release  
>Author: Lilsister2<br>Pairing: Dean/Castiel, PWP (Plot? What Plot?) **  
><strong>Rating: NC-17 **  
><strong>Word Count: Once I figure out how to figure that out I figure on telling you.  
><strong><br>**Summary: First time... Sort of.  
>AN: Umm this is my first time writing these guys. I also haven't writen in about 4 years. So yeah.. i'm a lil rusty. Thought I should start somewhere though. So enjoy if you can.

Disclaimer: Kripke and Co have created these boys, I just have a differen't imagination than them.

"Breathe Cas." He'd forgotten to do that. There was too much to focus on. He couldn't think straight. "Dean." Was all he could manage to huff out. Even though Angel's didn't need air, at this point Cas kept gulping it down like his Grace depended on it.

Dean smiled down at his Angel; usually so calm and sure of himself. So astute; now coming undone at the seams. His eyes screwed shut, face contorted with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He didn't thrash though. Most first timers do. But Cas just lay back, trying to adjust himself to the situation. He wasn't used to having to… adjust.

His arms stretched out on either side of him, unsure of what to do with his hands, he dug his nails into the sheets leaving rake tracks down the length of his sides, finally bringing them up to hold onto the man trapping him in between bed and body. He didn't scream or yell, or even speak hardly. Just the off beat occasional grunting. Now and then an unintentionally seductive moan.

Dean couldn't help but revel in the fact that he was the one causing this. He leaned down and claimed Cas' mouth with his own. Not rough but surely not gentle. There was no need to be, Cas was an angel after all, but still… he didn't want it to be like those one night stands he'd find at the late night bars. Rough and to the point. No... This was different. This was Cas.

He brought one of Cas' legs up to wrap around his waist and began to move. With that, dark, yet astoundingly bright, blue eyes shot open. "Dean!" was the loud, but low and darkly husk cry that escaped from Cas' lips.

Dean didn't understand fully what the whole grace thing was, but he figured that had to be the reason why the man named Jimmy's eyes were so unnaturally blue. Because it was Cas that inhabited that body now, him and all of his unworldly holiness. It was Cas that lay beneath him, that he held and rocked inside of. He couldn't seem to care less about that which was formally a married man. No... Now it was simply his Cas.

His Cas that could buck Dean off at any moment. But he didn't, he restrained his strength and let himself be taken. Dean knew this and was thankful for it. Sometimes he needed to have the control. What with everyone telling him how his life was 'destined' to pan out. Dean marveled in the knowledge that he was playing with fire. Cas most likely 5 times stronger than he was, but he was the one with the power. He was the one pinning an Angel's wrists to the side of his head and ravishing his mouth, breaking for air in between thrusts.

"Dean… please." Dean dropped his head low next to Cas' and in a deep voice, like corduroy brown, he asked him, "Please what Cas?"  
>Castiel broke the grip on his wrists, rather easily, to grab at the back of Dean's head and fist a hand full of silk smooth, brown lacey hair. But Cas wouldn't notice that. He couldn't notice the feel of Dean's hair right then. He would notice later however, the blood caked under his finger nails from clawing what would become scars into Dean's back.<p>

His breath becoming shorter and even his thoughts becoming incoherent, he manages to get out a couple words. "I.. I don't… know."  
>He's unsure of what he wants, but he knows it's something. He can feel it inside him. Like fire he's not supposed to be able to feel; building fast and burning hot. It's in the pit of his belly and it's becoming too much. He doesn't understand this.<p>

But Dean does. He can tell Cas is doing all he can to keep calm and not lose what little control he has left. He's fixed his eyes on a single spot that Dean can only guess is one of the small blue checkered tiles in the motel ceiling that are obviously meant for a kitchen. He's trying to steady his breathing, all the while moving with the same rhythm as Dean. His heart, like his own, he can almost hear it beating. He's trying not to scream. He's trying not to buck. He's trying not to grit his teeth, and he's failing at every one.

He arch's tight and lean into Dean's body wrapping both his legs around Dean in a bruising force, his hands gripping Dean's biceps with such a force Dean knows there will be another set of prints come tomorrow morning. Hopefully this one's not permanent. He doesn't feel like explaining that to Sammy. Cas manages to keep his voice in for the most part but once more he calls Dean's name. This time, out of pure ecstasy. Dean feels the body beneath him convulse and tighten around him and that is enough to push him over the edge. He fills Cas and bites down hard on the shorter man's shoulder. Maybe this won't heal he thinks. Maybe…

Cas slumps back down into the now dampened sheets, lax and spent. Dean drops down to his elbows trying not to crush Cas. They're both breathing heavy and ragged now. But somehow, Dean still manages to quirk a sinister smile at the corner of his mouth and say so low it's almost inaudible even to the ears of an angel, "Release."


End file.
